


Carlos never laid eggs

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [12]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cecil is Inhuman, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Maybe some dubious consent at the end, Mpreg, Other, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos lays eggs. Cecil is happy to help. Very happy. </p><p>This has egg laying, actual eggs, consentacles and a whole bunch of other weird stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos never laid eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, um, sorry this took me a while. I wanted it to match the rest of the story as much as possible, so I rewrote it a lot.
> 
> I am still sorry that I slaughter the good characters of Cecil and Carlos, but it's also kind of fun. So I'm gonna keep doing it for a while longer. 
> 
> Today is egg laying day! The making of a family. I hope it meets your expectations. if it doesn't, please lower them.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Edit: thanks to letssendacountrysomecupcakes for pointing out my typo's. They are all changed now.

About two weeks later, the pregnancy ended. Carlos was at home at the time, drawing a bath. He had found himself in the tub a lot of the time during his pregnancy, where the warm water helped with both the weight and the back pains. Long nice baths was what he needed. He wouldn't completely fit in the tub as his legs was too long, but it was good enough.

The eggs were indeed fewer than in the beginning, and he thanked his lucky star for it, as he'd probably would had burst if all of the spheres had grown into the size the remaining eggs were now. They were about five or six now, he thought, as he used his evening bath to count the eggs in his protruding belly. Carlos leaned back into the water. He was so tired of the back pains and the heavy spheres inside. At the same time as the thought crystallized, Carlos water broke. A gush of yellowish fluid rushed out of him, and he yelled for Cecil as he rose from the tub.

“Cecil! I think it's starting!” 

Cecil stumbled into the bathroom, all knees and elbows and big eyes.

“What do I do, what do I do?!” he shouted.

“The f*ck if I knew!” Carlos shouted back, then he took a deep breath and reached for the towels.

“Help me to bed, will you?" he said, "it will be softer there.”

Cecil nodded, his face an unusual dark red as he grabbed a hold of Carlos. His tattoos moved around in panicked little bursts, exploding and assembling again. Carlos took a deep breath, his own tattoos mimicking their siblings on Cecil. A dull ache started to swell in his lower abdomen, increasing with every muscular push. He was almost hauled up the stairs, whimpering with every step. His stomach felt even heavier than before, sensitive and hot. Then they were in the bedroom, on the bed, and Carlos was a little calmer. He put his numb legs on the bed, moving up against the headboard. He could feel Cecil watching over him like a scared owl. At the same time, the first painful contraction ripped through his body, making him hug himself and moan loudly. He felt panic and anxiety overwhelm him.

Carlos wasn't ready. Of course he wasn't. No where near ready. How could he agreed to this thing in the first place? What if something went wrong, what if the eggs broke, or didn't make it out? He pushed again, painfully, and could feel the first egg move into his birth canal. It felt so large. He felt a cool hand on his.

“Can I do anything?” Cecil's low voice asked him, concerned.

Carlos twisted his head, angrily, in Cecil's direction.

“I think... you done... enough already”, he wheezed between contractions.

Cecil winced at that but wasn't so easily scared off. He climbed into bed and grabbed hold of Carlos' knees. Carlos made a sound of surprise when Cecil placed his cool hands on his underbelly.

“Please,” Carlos said, embarrassed when his cock gave an interested twitch, “it hurts, don't...”

Cecil gently massaged Carlos' full stomach and ignored his weak attempts to push him away. Amazingly, the pain was a little eased and Carlos sighed, before another contraction rushed through him. He could feel the first egg move further down and took shallow breaths.

“Deep breaths, Carlos,” Cecil instructed, and his voice was too authoritative to not be obeyed. Carlos nodded and took gulps of air, like a gold fish. The egg moved inside him, further and further out, until he could feel it push against his rim. The pain was still there, in the borders of unbearable, and he felt his head swimming. The egg was too big, he would never be able to get it out. He started to breath faster as a new contraction made the egg push against his unyielding insides. It hurt and he moaned again.

“Carlos?” Cecil whispered.

“I, ah, I can't get it out, it's too big, it hurts, too much...” 

Carlos wriggled against the sheets and made a gulping sound when he realized the contractions had moved another egg into his passage. One was enough to deal with, but two? He gasped as the muscles pushed the second egg down against the first. But this time, it wasn't so bad. The first egg had already paved the way. It actually made him feel sort of bloated and full, like when Cecil's tentacles were inside him. He blushed when the thought hit him, that the eggs might be a source of pleasure and not just pain. It made him relax a little more, take deeper breaths, and he felt himself loosen up as a result. 

Cecil smiled and whispered comforting words when he noticed Carlos relax. Carlos could feel the egg starting to push through his rim. The tip of the second one started to push against his prostate. He didn't feel uncomfortable anymore, but it wasn't enough for the egg to go all the way out. He sighed as the egg was sucked back in with his brother. It was still not a bad feeling. When a new contraction made a third egg move down, he rolled with it, and for that it just felt great, more pushing against the sensitive walls of his insides. Then, a new sensation, Cecil's mouth against his ear.

“You are enjoying this a little too much, aren't you?” he said, low and sensual. 

Carlos swallowed loudly and nodded. Cecil kept massaging his belly and Carlos felt his intoxicating smell surround him, making him even more aroused. Cecil's tentacles now enveloped him as well, wrapped around him. Cecil's long tongue licked his earlobe, cool touches on his hypersensitive skin that made him shudder. Cecil's voice rang in his ear but the mix of pleasure and pain from his own body drowned out all other sensations. Then, one of Cecil's smaller lubed tentacles push against his over filled hole. Carlos looked up at Cecil's face. His boyfriend's eyes were a pitch black, and too many teeth in that big, vicious smile. Carlos heart jumped a beat. He should have known his aroused state would have the same effect on Cecil.

“Little birdy,” Cecil said, in that impossibly low voice. “Little bird, with a belly full of our young. You smell so good.”

The short tentacle pushed in and Carlos arched his back. He wanted to scream, wanted him to stop, he was already filled to the brim, but the cool appendage soothed him and he fell back into Cecil. The little tentacle wiggled inside and reached the eggs stuck inside. Cecil hummed and chuckled, seemingly delighted when counting them. 

“So many,” he said, marveling at Carlos, licking his neck. 

Carlos thought that he might have been afraid of this erratic side of Cecil with him when he was giving birth. He would have been, if he wasn't in such a peculiar state of mind and if this side of Cecil weren't so damn sexy, his other worldliness on full display like that. A new contraction pushed a fourth egg down and Carlos panted as it settled on top of the others. Cecil wormed his appendage out.

“Four eggs and they are not coming out, little bird.” 

“I can't, it's too big,” Carlos panted.

Cecil tsked.

“You have had bigger things inside of you than this,” he said, a insinuating tone in his voice. 

The lubed tendril wrapped around Carlos cock and started stroking, slow at first but then faster. The sensation was too much and he screamed out loud when he came. The first egg finally plopped out with a wet sound. The radio host smiled as he picked up the egg and showed it to his boyfriend. It was the size of an orange, and a emerald green color. Carlos touched it and smiled. Then, Cecil tucked it away in one of the blankets, and continued to lick and massage Carlos. The scientist felt so full still, and when the next contraction came he pushed out another emerald green egg. Cecil grinned and licked at it.

“This is a girl,” he proudly stated as he put it down with the first.

“How do you know?” Carlos asked. 

“Oh, little birdy,” Cecil said, “I know everything.”

Carlos was working hard, he panted and heaved with every new egg. After another two green eggs, sweat was steaming down his face, and Cecil licked at him, but somewhat more himself than before, examining his body with curious touches. When Carlos wanted to turn over on his back and squat for an extra large egg, Cecil came up behind him and touched his flaccid stomach. 

“It feels so round still,” he said, as he kept rubbing at his boyfriend's abdomen. Carlos could only nod, and grind down as the egg passed through. He took a few deep breaths. The egg pushed out and rolled in towards the headboard and Cecil grabbed it which meant he had to let go of Carlos. The last egg was still inside and Carlos fell down on his hands. He could feel the egg between his legs, so heavy. He was so tired. 

Cecil came up beside him and touched his stomach.

“The last one is the biggest, I think,” he said.

“You are not helping,” Carlos mumbled. 

“Come on, get up, only one more.”

Carlos laid across the bed, his arms and legs spread out from his body. His limbs felt like they were made of lead. Cecil helped him sit up on his knees and hands. He gently pushed on his abdomen with every new contraction, giving him encouraging words. Carlos was too focused to even hear what he said, as the egg started making it's way down. Cecil had been right, it was big.

“Ooh, Cecil, no, I can't, this is too...” he gasped as another painful push moved the egg further down.

“Come on, you can do it,” Cecil whispered and caressed his abdomen. The egg were a tangible bulge under his pelvis, and Cecil put his fingers on it. With every push, he helped it move a little further down. He used his tentacles to stabilize Carlos so he could gently stroke at Carlos cock and kiss his neck from behind. 

“That's it,” he mumbled, “let it come.”

Carlos just made some muffled sounds. He could feel Cecil kissing and caressing him, and then... he felt the smaller tendrils make their way through his legs and inside his stretched entrance.

“That's it, little birdy, relax and let me... help you.”

The tendrils were inside of him in an instant, wiggling inside, filling him up, caressing the egg and pushing around, enveloping it. Carlos felt how he was propped up on his own egg, how it pressed everywhere against his insides, rubbing his prostate, rim, the insides that he until recently hadn't had. He could feel himself surrender to the feeling, trusting this monstrous side of Cecil, as it is just another part of the man he loved. 

When he came, Cecil came too, his body writhing, covering his insides in lubrication. 

The wide egg slid out and Carlos just lied there, totally and utterly fucked out, his body still pulsating faintly from the birthing and sex. His last view before drifting off into sleep is the little nest on the floor beside the bed, with the emerald green eggs perfectly safe inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought this was any good, please tell me in the comments and leave a heart<3


End file.
